Kitten
General Cute, harmless cats that find their way into the dungeon. They are orange in color and when picked up, make a robotic "meow" sound identical to the one featured on the RobotLovesKitty Logo at the start of the game. They are mysterious in their uses and much still needs to be learned about them. Various Types Hats- Much like many of the hats you can find lying around the dungeon, every now and then you will come across a kitten just chilling out on any level of the dungeon. After getting over the shock of how something so gentle has gotten so deep in this place, you can pick them up and put them on your head. They have a chance of being an enchanted kitten, like any hat, and you can gain their benefits by holding them out or placing them on your head. If placed back on the ground they can wander away. Unlike most hats, this one has a life count. Summon- You might have been lucky enough to grab that summon spellbook, but what you didn't know is that it summons kittens. A nigh infinite amount of them. Though wonderful for any closet crazy cat person, it will not help you against the harsh trials of the dungeon other than to annoy any would-be monsters. Once summoned the cats will wander around and generally walk into trouble. They have a low life count and will be prone to death as they don't attack. If you wish, you can collect them and carry them around in your inventory and they will stack. You can even wear them like a hat! However they will not be enchanted and will give you little to no benefit. Not only that, but if you summon 20 kittens and then wear one, you will condense all the cats into one kitten hat, leaving you with one very confused cat after you take it off. Trap- The most mysterious part of kittens is this property. Kittens will turn into mortifying Ultra Wraiths when killed which do not drop any exp. Perhaps a punishment on the developers' side, these kittens should be treated as seriously as any other monster that lurks in the wall trap. Due to the volume of kittens that can hide behind a wall trap (about 10 to 20), one kitten death can result in an exponential growth of the Wraith population in the room, making it impossible to move past. Monsters, lava, and even your weapons can kill them. The best way to handle them is to quickly collect as many as you can before any of them can be put in harm's way. Then, when the coast is clear, wear them to convert them into a single kitten, then place them in a far away room. Even though it may seem like a good idea to just throw them into lava at this point, I have regretted that decision when an Eye entered the same lava pool and Wraiths began pouring out. Treat. Kittens. With. Kindness. Weapon- Every so often you may come across a Laser Kitten with the unique ability to shoot a laser burst from its eyes with each yank of its tail. The beam is reminiscent of The Traveler's and does a small amount of damage to any creature tall enough for it to hit.